What if Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee!
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: Summary: I loved all the twilight saga but as I read Breaking dawn, I thought what would happen if Jacob did not imprint on Renesmee, what would happen if he went ahead with his original plan. Kill Renesmee. Who would try save her, who would help? read on to find out. :D Enjoy. P.S. remember it's my first time so please don't judge to harshly.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalie's POV**.

Despite the knowledge that Bella was dead, Jacob was in pain, and a wolf pack charged through the forest not three miles away with the intention of killing each and every one of us; a wide smile permanently crossed my face.

I was staring at the most beautiful face in the world. She warm in my arms, the heat reminded me of the heat that came from the mongrels outside and that one mongrel, slumping his way throughout the house.

There, in my arms and she was staring up at me. Her tiny pink lips pulled into a wide smile and she showed me a row of gleaming white teeth. She smiled and yawned, her small lips making a tiny 'O'.

I cooed and murmured a lullaby to the angel wrapped in the blanket that snuggled into my arms. I heard him sniff and his boots slumped down each step of the pearly white steps. I heard his sobs-despite my hatred for the dog, I felt the tiniest speck of sorrow for him, the sorrow that I too felt for my dead sister in the room above-though I ignored him, caught up in my moment.

I held the small blood bag in my hand, holding the tip to the pink lips of the daring and squeezed a little, allowing the smallest trickle of human blood to drip into her mouth. Immediately Renesmee leaned upwards, searching for the scent and taste that had caught her attention.

Jacob was at the bottom of the stairs, he hadn't left, I could hear his silent sobs, just as distinctively as I could hear Edward above, his hands pounding against Bella's corpse and just as I could hear the slow...drip...drip...drip...of Bella's blood as it dropped off the medical table above.

Thirst was the back of my mind, one, I held an angel in my arms and wouldn't be letting go any time soon, and two, I sat, pondering what Jacob was doing. He was still here, why?

Mourning while watching the very one he had hated since the moment he learnt Renesmee existed, or maybe there was something else.

I was beginning to turn but not in time. I heard the thump, thump, thump of his boots then he lunged. I turned, then in a fraction of a second I gasped as I watched Jacob's body shift, exploding outwards into a ball of fur, his clothes tore into different corners of the room and just as his paws landed I spun and dropped Renesmee carefully on the couch. I spun, this time I let out the long and feral snarl and anger that had been bubbling up inside, waiting for the day where I could let it free, on Jacob.

My face scrunched in anger and I fiercely hissed at Jake. I looked the wolf in the eyes, it was baring its large teeth and was growling lowly at me. I sprang into the air, my arms came out and Jake's jaw opened, and clamped down hard on my shoulders as I landed just under him and I wrapped my arms around him. My fingers sought out his fur and I then knelt and pushed up, rocketing the wolf and I through the air.

I heard Renesmee's cry as the shattering of the window scared her yet I was busy, wrestling the wolf that squirmed below me. I had thrown Jacob and I half way down the garden, and held him there for a few seconds, yet he fought his way free and his giant muzzle swung, kicking me right into the garage where I landed on Bella's After Car, I crunched a hold of the metal and flew through the doors, running at Jacob who was running at the house. I ran into his side, snapping a few ribs as I did, I didn't care if he had helped us before, he was trying to hurt Renesmee.

That, I could not allow.

Jacob rolled on the floor but was on his paws within seconds. I crouched low, my claws out and fangs bared, ready to end this. Suddenly he threw his head back and let out a long, monstrous howl. Leah and Seth had heard him call, then they were there, flanking him as he slowly prowled towards me.

It almost made me smile. He needed back up.

Huh.

Pathetic.

Seth head kept looking at me, then at Jake, then at Leah, then he took a few steps back. Jake growled yet Seth ignored the command. Leah growled at me, Jacob gave the order and they both lunged. I kicked myself up off the ground, my foot used the top of Leah's head for leverage into the tallest tree. Both wolves tried to jump to catch me at first yet Jake looked at the house, turned and ran.

"No!" I screeched and suddenly Edward was there, he had run straight through the glass windows and dropped down, his foot slammed into Jacob's head, breaking at least his jaw He yelped and threw himself back, Leah checked on her leader and I took my shot. I dropped down, landed on Leah's back and before the mutt had her chance, I sought out her neck and snapped it in half.

Seth ran then, unwillingly of course at me. I turned, angry by the idiot teenage wolf and I grabbed him, lifted him like I were lifting weights and I threw him. He hit Jake and they both rolled into the woods.

"Rose!" Emmet was there, bounding out of the tree line with Esme and Carlisle right behind him, they stood in front of me and now, with the comfort of knowing together they could take Jake and Seth.

"Stop, please, no one else has needs to be harmed!" Carlisle begged, lifting up his arms but it was Seth, driven with rage, who attacked. He lunged at Carlisle and wrestled them to the floor. Esme growled, took a hold of the shaggy part of Seth's neck before throwing him straight into the woods. She helped an injured Carlisle, back to his feet. I remembered there was still Jacob, but Edward handled him, I ran back into the house, but stopped once I reached the living room.

A midnight black wolf crouched over a crying Renesmee, his fangs bared as the lowered to the baby's throat.

Sam.

His pack stood, waiting orders to kill.


	2. Chapter 2!

"No!" I roared but I was not the one to save the life of Renesmee Cullen.

Alice was there, one second she was on the stairs, the next she had flown, like a ballet dancer in the air, across the room. Her tiny form slid across the floor, her stylish leather boot came up, cracked absent the side of Sam's open jaw, breaking it for sure. I ran then, took Renesmee in my arms and shot towards the stairs.

I found my path blocked by another wolf, I didn't have a clue which mongrel this was, Paul, Jared, Embry?

who cared, I'd kill them all.

I held the crying child in one hand, and with my other I struck the wolf in the jaw, sending it crashing through the banister and to the floor. It yelped in pain and another ran to his aid, the wolf growled and tried to pursue me until a blonde haired figure dropped down before my eyes, ducked under the wolf's sudden attack and kicked it straight in the chest, propelling it like a sling-shot out through the front doors, into the other, awaiting wolves.

"Get Renesmee out of here!" Jasper shouted, I turned and Esme ran to me, wrapped her arm around me and we both ran for the stairs. As I passed the office (Which had been turned into a medical bay for Bella) I stopped and, hesitantly handed the baby over to Esme.

"Rose?' she asked urgently.

"Go, I'll catch up.'" I told her.

"I'll head north, to Denali, there are too many here for us to win." she said, I nodded and she hugged me quickly, being careful of the child in her arms and she gave me a long look before she hurried up to the third floor and I could hear her open Edward's balcony. She would jump out, away from harm and run. I ran into the medical bay, it was a sight.

Bella's thin, fragile corpse lay, legs open, bloody and lost on the table. I couldn't see what colour her skin was under the blood. I couldn't tell if Edward had bitten her, trying to inject venom or if it was wounds conflicted by the angel, who was on her way to safety.

I could smell...her blood. I pushed the thirst away with all my might and tried to keep my humanity. Then I could hear a heartbeat, a beat that was getting faster, slowly though, but rising.

"Bella!" I say in an excited tone. I ran to her and held her flimsy, dead hand in my own, she was cold, for a human. And I kissed the top of her forehead. I looked into those eyes, empty, lost.

"It's okay, Bella, we'll keep her safe, and when you wake up, you will too." I said. I turned and ran for the stairs. Emmet was next to me then, holding me into an embrace.

"Renesmee?" he asked.

"Esme took her, she's heading to Denali, what's going on?" I asked, hearing no fighting downstairs, no heartbeats, no wolves?

"Oh no, they all ran, for the woods, they heard Esme!" He shouted. I turned and was about to run for the window, crash right through it, no time for doors when my family was in danger. But before I could move I did hear a heartbeat, faint. I ran straight down the steps to see Edward running in through the back doors, Carlisle next to him, dragging a human Jacob across the floor.

Jasper and Alice stood together, Alice had a bite wound across her neck, fierce, it was healing though. I growled at Jacob.

"Esme!" Carlisle gasped, scared for his soul mate.

"They've gone after her!" I yelled, we all headed or the doors but just before I left, Edward, Alice and I were the last in the room.

"I can't leave Bella alone! Alice, will you?"

"Go, she'll be okay with me." Alice said, I nodded and Edward and I turned to run but just before we did I saw Edward leaned down, grab Jacob by the throat and throw him like a rag doll at the wall, his entire body crashed straight through the bricks with the amount of pressure.

I watched the blood tinkle out of his mouth, his ears. Brain damage for sure, skull fracture? who knew...but his heart beat was slowing...quickly...until there was nothing to hear. Edward nodded to me and we ran out and straight in the direction of Denali. Following the scents of the wolves who hunted a lone vampire.

Esme.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esme's POV**

I started to run. If I were fast enough, I didn't know. But I had to get out of here. Dust and dirt from the forest below started to accumulate around me. I shielded the young one close to my chest, hiding her small frame under the tumble of my dark brown hair. I ran, as fast as I could until I reached the ravine we had passed while hunting, I could hear them, their paws maybe a mile and half away, the angry growls worried me.

Eight, maybe nine wolves I counted. All were after me.

Renesmee cried in my arms.

"Hush, it's okay, quiet," I told my granddaughter who was so clearly frightened. I ran, jumped into the air and I soared, like I was flying, over the rushing waterfall and I landed on the opposite side. I stood still for a moment, collecting my thoughts and checking on the baby.

She cried, those little tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

Then they were there. I gasped and looked up all the way across. Sam had just reached the edge of the cliff, he only just stopped in time, his paws skidded, causing rock and dirt to lift into the air. His pack halted behind him, I noticed Seth, rejoining his rightful Alpha.

"Seth..." I sighed, upsettingly. I didn't want to hurt him.

Sam's large eyes focused on me and he stood straight and let out a loud, furious howl. The wind wailed the howl between distorted trunks of trees and I turned, prepared to run until I heard them before me. I thought there weren't' as many over there, they had split up.

Divide and Conquer.

I broke left, running straight along the edge of the cliff, as I ran I ducked under branches of tree's that tried to snag at me, I jumped over rocks and flipped over gaps in the mountain. There were too many, either side. So I ran, straight ahead.

I heard the heavy pounding of paws directly behind me so I turned and jumped, straight out into the centre of the ravine, I couldn't go left, nor right. So I just fell towards the water, cradling the darling in my arms.

The moment I broke the surface of the angry waves I went under but brought myself straight back up, Renesmee needed to breathe. I gasped as I saw them, running alongside the ferocious stream. I swam, with one arm guiding me, the other holding the crying baby above water.

Where were the others...was I the only one left.

"Carlisle..." his name broke past my lips, I could see only his face now, I could only see them tearing him limb from limb and the tearless sobs begun. Eventually when the water grew shallower I ran up the small beach and back into the cover of the trees, they were still there, and I couldn't outrun them forever.

"Esme!"

It was Carlisle! he was alive! I turned as I ran, looking for fraction of a second to see if I could see a glimpse of his golden locks. He was here, somewhere, where was he-

A heavy, fury force slammed into my side like a boulder and I hit the ground, my arm cracked, almost so bad it had torn off. Renesmee, lay on the towel I held her in on the open forest floor, not a meter away.

"Esme! Where are you!" voices boomed.

"Help!" I screeched. Sam was there, growling. A second later my arm healed so I flipped my entire body in the air, I saw everything clearly as I did, he was alone, because he was faster than the others. I landed crouch on the floor, my head and back low, protecting the child before me. He growled, stood, the moonlight behind him casted a shadow that covered us all.

They emerged from in-between the tree trunks, one by one, tall, angry looking wolves appeared from the shadows, when they came out from behind me I turned, snagged the blanket and Renesmee, wrapped her up and held her to my heart.

I lost a child once.

And I would not lose my granddaughter without a fight.

_Who would kill me?_ I thought. this I thought was the end, it was too late for the others to save me, I wasn't going to make it out of this. What about Renesmee, who would have the honour of killing a newborn baby?

Sam?

Most likely.

They advanced but Sam was at the front, he was the one I faced. I did not run, no use, but I would fight. So, I glanced down at Renesmee's face. Her tears had stopped and she looked up at me and smiled a little, utterly unaware of the danger she and I were in.

I looked up at Sam, prepared.

Then a rattling sound burrowed through the gulp in my throat and it broke past my teeth, resulting in a loud and blood-thirsty growl. Sam ran at me and I braced myself, holding the baby close and my hand, ready to defend myself but Sam suddenly yelped and I opened my eyes.

"Stay away…from my family." Carlisle said in a voice so sinister, it was a part of him I rarely saw. Carlisle took a hold of Sam's entire head, pulled it under his own arm and tugged, Sam's spine cracked at the top, echoing his howl of pain into the woods. Then the other wolves ran, I fell to the floor, protecting the baby under my own body but they ignored me, and ran at Carlisle.

"No!" I yelled, running at the pack who advanced on Carlisle, Edward ran to help but I passed him the baby and before I got to the wolves they parted, just in time for me to see Sam's broken, human form on the ground, next to a headless Carlisle.

Bella is dead

Leah is dead

Jacob is dead

Sam is dead

And now...so is Carlisle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emmet's POV**

Esme was frozen in shock. Her eyes were drained of love, of emotion. Of all of those motherly instincts she had for us. Her knee's seemed to buckle under her and she dropped to the ground, wailing tearless sobs...

_Oh man. Carlisle... _I thought. Fuelled with rage I shouted and ran, straight at the wolf who had torn of Carlisle's head. But I was too late. Esme screeched and knocked me to the side.

"That one." She said. "Is mine." She spun around and the wolf let out a magnificent roar. I spotted a chocolate-brown wolf pounce upon Esme. They rolled around of the floor for moments, scratching and clawing one and other. The fight begun. All wolves advanced, all feeling loss. It was a blood bath. I ran, jumped into the air and brought my boot into the side of a wolf's head, it yelped and was thrown back into the tree line.

"Emmet!" Rosalie shouted, I spun, one of them was on top of her, his jaws snapping inches from her neck, her hands only just able to pry the wolf's jaw open.

"Rose!" I screamed as I flew across the opening, crashing like a car into the wolf. Rose jumped to her feet and spun. I noticed what she was looking at. Edward, with Renesmee. A wolf ran straight at them.

"Over my pile of ashes!" Rosalie roared, I grabbed her leg and she kicked off my torso, propelling her in Edward's direction. I only managed to get a quick look as Rose landed right on top of the wolf. Another ran at me from the left, I grabbed the wolf, roared straight into its howling face

I threw my concrete hard fist at his head; he rolled over and smashed my head into the floor. I screeched as loud as I could, he was tearing my head off. Suddenly a low growl echoed in my ears and the wolf I then recognized as Quill was thrown across the floor, Jasper grabbed my hand.

"Thanks, brother" I said, a wolf charged at him from behind, he could see the fear in my eyes and he flipped his entire body in the air, letting the wolf come straight at my waiting fist. There was only the cracking of its skull upon impact. The wolf was dead.

I turned and spotted Esme with Paul growling at, she lunged just as he did and before it happened, I knew what was to come. Esme grabbed Paul's jaw after knocking his head away, he tried to turn to bite her but she kicked him to the floor and Paul slammed hard against the concrete, smashing it to pieces. He looked up once before Esme's foot came down hard and fast but Paul turned, his jaw clamped like an iron grip on Esme's ankle. She screamed once as the injured wolf rolled over, slamming Esme across the floor. I thought she had escaped his prying jaws at first, until I saw something drop out of Paul's mouth.

Esme's foot.

She was down, weak. Valuable.

"Esme!" Edward yelled, he dropped down, and helped her up, holding her still while she screamed at the loss of her limb. I ran to their aid but I was overcome by another wolf, it jumped up and I simply crashed my arm against his torso, rocketing him away. I turned and the wolf was still injured, moving towards them though. Esme dropped to her knees before it and lifted her hand high. It slammed into his skull and I cringed as the sound of his skull cracking into fragments, echoed along with the sound of his blood squelching.

Edward lifted Esme, who was still crying, into his arms, took her foot and ran into the trees, somewhere safe where she could repair it. I turned, looking for my precious Rose.

"Rose!" I shouted, she looked up, her eyes would be filled with tears if they could

She was there, holding Renesmee in her arms, a wolf charged. Rose flew forward, she punched the werewolf in the jaw, its fangs flew away and she drop kicked its head, snapping it, she turned, growled and continued to fight while hiding the baby.

Suddenly the rest of them howled and stood back, Rosalie was behind the remaining three werewolves who all looked at us. Esme was back, she was limping but her foot reattached. She stood, next to me, Edward next to her and Jasper on my other side. The wolves looked at each other, before they all turned and sprinted, not into the woods to safety, not even at us but all of them advanced on Rosalie.

"No!" we all screamed at the same time but they overcame her. She jumped, high, maybe fifteen ft into the air to try escape but a passing werewolf had already lunged at her, in mid-jump the werewolf wrapped his teeth around her torso and snapped it away.

My rock hard heart tore into fragments, those fragments were burning, shattering, and with each crack another stab of pain entered my chest. Rosalie!

"No!" Esme yelled

"Rose!" Jasper shouted.

Rosalie's waist and legs hit the floor first, before her head and torso rolled along the ground before it became skill. A rolled up blanket hit the floor, harshly, the baby.

I yelled Rosalie's name as I ran, lunged straight through the air at the Jared and immediately crushed his body with my impact, but that didn't stop me. My hands moved in an incomprehensible blur as they came back and forth, smashing like colliding boulders against the mutts face. Seconds later, his struggling body fell limp.

I turned, Edward dropped to his knees next to where the baby lay. still. not even crying. The other two remaining wolves howled, looked at us once before turning, and fleeing from the scene.

I focussed on the body before my eyes.

I didn't move, my attention was fully focussed on Rosalie. Her brown shirt was almost completely torn by the fangs of the wolf, her perfect, flawless skin scared, and torn straight down the middle because of them. I only realized it was raining minutes after It begun. The rain beat coldly against the back of my neck. I pressed my hands desperately against the side of her cheek, holding her head.

It was too late, my efforts to save her were futile.

"Rose?" I said, leaning over her lifeless body. There was silence for three seconds. "Rosalie!" Then a minute of silence before the sobs begun again. "Rose" I half-shouted at her.

Nothing.

Edward was sobbing also, I turned to look at him. He was leant up against the tree, cradling the blanket in his arms. The blanket that held Renesmee.

She was safe...wait...I listened carefully.

No heartbeat.

Edward looked up, his face scrunched up in mourning. He sobbed loudly into the air, crying. Esme burst out wailing as she fell to the floor, hugging me, then hugging Edward and Jazz. Is that all who was left?

It was dawn. We slowly walked back to the house. We buried Carlisle and Rosalie in the woods, in a nice place. Where the early morning birds sang and flowers grew. We put stones there for their headstones, and caved third names perfectly into the rock. We would not burn them...and they could not be healed...so it only meant a burial.

Only Renesmee was the only body we brought back. Edward had told us he knew Bella would want to see her when she knew.

Oh, Bella. How little she knew.

We held back our tears, held them back as much as we could until we got to the tree line and I spotted Alice's tiny form looking down at us all from the medical room's window. A second later she was at the back door, running for us.

"I saw a fight, but I don't know how it ended, the wolves, they blocked out everything, where's..." she started, as she looked around and then Esme broke. She fell to her knees.

"Carlisle!" she sobbed into her hands.

I broke down next to her, holding my motherly figure close to me, Edward sat down on the grass as well, holding Renesmee's body. Still rocking it. Alice started to cry and ran into Jasper's arms.

We had lost so many...

would we ever stop crying?


	5. Chapter 5

**I just thought I'd say something before you read this one. Sorry these are getting so sad guys, from the start I knew this would not be a happy ending. That's why it's a good job things went the way they did, this is what I imagined to happen if it went wrong. There are maybe three more chapters for me to write and be warned, there is no happy ending to this story. **

**Edward's POV **

Once again, I wished I could sob. I would be sobbing uncontrollably for the pain I put her through, and for the pain I was going to put her through when she learned of the death of our daughter.

Esme sat at the back of the room, her face and emotions were both plain, dull. She didn't like to think about much anymore. Alice sat on the arm of the couch, her hand on Esme's shoulder. Esme looked up and held Alice's hand and smiled at her. I didn't smile.

Could I smile?

I didn't want to. There was nothing to smile for.

Jasper and Emmet in front, ready to help me, if help was needed when she awoke. We were all holding our breath. We didn't know what to expect. Would she feel the burn as badly as I feared, would she run, without thinking and wreak havoc over the innocent humans of Forks?

What should happen when she discovered the worse news, of our family, or...what was left of it. Would she loose what humanity she had control over, would she be what I always imagined myself as. A monster.

She has reason to be.

Her heart stopped. It thudded once more, twice more and then nothing. There was total silence. We all stopped breathing waiting for Bella to awake in her new life.

_Edward? She's about to open her eyes, _Alice warned me. _And I'm here, if you need me. _She thought.

Suddenly Bella's blood-red eyes snapped opened, staring straight up.

Her eyes, beautiful despite the colour. Flickered around all corners of the room for a fraction of a second. A moment passed, I waited.

She inhaled; her first unneeded breath.

I exhaled, along with the others. At least she seemed to be under control.

I felt the soft, flawless skin of her hand, warm, pure. I gently squeeze it and then gasped.

A hissed roared up through her throat, breaking through her clenched teeth which resulted in a sound like growl.

Bella's body spun, her body arched in the air, I watched in shock and a little in awe as her slender, beautiful frame twisted across the room. Her blue dress, like midnight passion as it twirled along with her. Her feet land gently, and then her body, follows the action. She is crouched down, watching me with eyes full of fascination and fear.

I unwillingly stood up, and leaned over the operating table that had been her pyre, my hand reached out towards her, my expression anxious.

I read the thoughts that were tumbling in the thoughts of the others.

Alice was peaking around Jasper's elbow, not smiling as she had always envisioned herself to be at this moment, but just watching, carefully.

I watched Bella's face, her perfect porcelain like features. A straight nose, full lips she seemed the picture of perfection. She truly was, an unearthly beauty.

As If the word Beautiful, had finally be defined in my true love.

Bella's back straightened out, and she stood, slender, a posture I've never seen on Bella. She had always been so, guarded.

I needed to hold her, so alone I had been for the last three days. I needed my Bella.

_Be careful, Edward, don't move to quick, she's frightened, but happy to see us. She..wonders where the others are._

Alice thought and I gulped.

My nervous lips quiver before I spoke. "Bella?" she didn't answer "Bella, love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorienting. But you're all right. You're going to be okay."

Esme, still crying in her head, started to think. _Should we all be here, Edward, she doesn't know anything, perhaps it will be easier for her if you talk privately._

_I turned to her and slowly shook my head and shook my head._

I turned back to Bella, she looked at me, her eyes never even blinked. I was the centre of her attention. I reached out tentatively and stroked my fingertips across her cheek.

I was suddenly taken by surprise as her arms, as fast and as strong as iron bars, locked around my neck and my hand is crushed against her shoulder. I wait a second, maybe even a half a second before I give in and I let my arms wrap around her.

She is warm, and nice.

I then shifted my weight uncomfortably and leaned away from her embrace. She stared up at my face, confused and frightened by the rejection. I still hold her waist, refusing to let go completely.

"I love you," She said.

I want the words to come out faster than possible, but I halt before saying.  
"As I love you,"

I took her face between my hands and leaned my face to hers before I kissed her. Soft, gentle, like a feather. Then I lost it.

I drop my head onto her shoulder, her head resting on mine and is start to sob.

_Renesmee _I cried in my head.

Bella pulls back "Whets wrong?" she said urgently. "Renesmee?"

I looked into her eyes, I couldn't find the words.

"W-we...need to talk, perhaps you should sit, love?' I say. She looks at me, her eyes, terrified of the unknown.

She and I sit together on the other sofa, our family watching and I begin the story.

"Bella...something has happened...and you need to know this...it all started when Jacob tried to kill Renesmee..."

My story lasted only five, maybe six minutes. The moment that first sentence left my lips Bella jumped to her feet, cursing Jacob's name and she was furious, screaming she is going to kill him. I didn't tell her, not yet. I told her how he phased and attacked Rosalie, she and he thought. and I helped Rosalie, and that she killed Leah. Bella seemed hurt, slightly by this but this hurt changed to full-blown sobs when I told her the rest. I told her that Sam and the other members of the Uley pack attacked, Alice stopped them from getting to Renesmee, at first and we all fought. It was too late, everyone was fighting and then...I told her how I killed Jacob.

She had to hold back crying, her best friend. Killed. by me. She held me as she scared.

Oh, and the pain had only just begun.

Esme spoke then.

"Rosalie handed Renesmee to me, and I ran. They chased me but I though them off, as best as I could." she said, her voice croaky, breaking with pain.

Esme told her how Carlisle saved her, how he killed Sam and then...she couldn't say the words but by her expression, I knew Bella knew what had happened to our father.

"Carlisle? no, Carlisle!?" she cried into my shoulder. We carried on. We told her about the fight, and how. at the end, Rose died trying to escape.

Bella was almost laying on me, her strong, angrily fingers were clenched onto my shirt as she screamed into my shoulder, crying. We all were crying by now.

"Renesmee?" she cried,

No one could say it.

The words came out of my mouth but I couldn't hear anything in my ears. Had I gone deaf? no, was it shock, of seeing her in that much pain. It was as if I could see her own heart-break when she understood what had happened, her face, broken into monstrous cries of pain and loss, I couldn't do anything.

Then, when she stood up and looked at me all of the feeling, and emotion and sound returned all at once.

"No she is _Not!_ dead" screamed Bella. I stood up and grabbed her, holding her tight to me. Still screaming Renesmee's name. I broke down and Bella and I fell to the floor, holding each other, feeling each other together.

This, was not how things were meant to be.

Several minutes later, Bella looks up at me.

"I want to see her."

It took several attempts to stop her but she got angry then, and an angry, lost and in pain new-born was not one to be messed with. Especially when it's my Bella.

Renesmee Cullen had been wrapped, in beautiful white and pink blankets and placed in the cot in my room. I didn't know where to put her, how to put her. But she was peaceful now, she looked peaceful there. Bella insisted on going in alone. I waited outside my room before I hear the screaming start, again.

I open the door to see Bella, stood in the centre of the room, holding Renesmee in her arms. Bella cried, and wept. She looked at her, moved a tuff of hair out of her Renesmee's face before looking at me and then placing the baby back in her cot.

_Edward, that was hard for Bella, to be near Renesmee's body, the blood. She needs to hunt._

Alice thought from somewhere in the house, warning me.

"You need to hunt.' I said and she looked at me, rubbed her slender, swan like neck before nodding. No words, no facial expressions now.

Empty.

"I want to go alone."

"Bella, you can't what if you catch human scent, and you have no experience'

"I'm going. Alone. I'll be back soon, then...we will bury our daughter."

"Bella!"

"I won't go near town, I promise!"

Bella kicked off her shoes, Alice had still dressed her in high heels. Then she turned, opened the balcony doors and jumped. I watched as my beauty, my angel and love of my life flew, maybe thirty yards into the air and onto the grass. She didn't look back as she ran straight into the tree line and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

Becoming a vampire was supposed to be the most amazing, wonderful and exciting thing that had ever happened to me. It was meant to be the beginning of my happily ever after, but I woke up, to learn that while I lay, in a burning slumber, my daughter, best friend and most of my family were dead.

Gone.

Forever.

I felt my pain writhing inside of me, wanting to express itself in any way, shape or form. I could only express it as I cried Renesmee's name and screeched as I ran into the woods, where I would have my first hunt,

Alone.

I had to focus, I couldn't say my final goodbye to Renesmee while the fire still scratched on in my throat, turning it to charcoal. I couldn't handle all the loss and burn inside as well as out. Clenching my teeth as I concentrated, I tried to remain utterly focussed on getting the use of my new-found abilities.

Everything physical seemed very simple.

Once I reached the river I was too empty inside to worry about not making the leap. With what I had witnessed before I guessed I could make it, and to be honest. Wouldn't care if I didn't. It had come on slowly, but I could feel it now—the raw, massive strength thrilling in my limbs. I was suddenly sure that if I wanted to tunnel under the river, to claw or beat my way straight through the bedrock, it wouldn't take me very long. The objects around me—the trees, the shrubs, the rocks... the house—had all begun to look very fragile.

I took a deep breath and ran for the river. My eyes closed, I should have probably been looking but I didn't feel like remembering the experience.. I felt the souls of my feet hit the grass and skid across, I halted immediately and I turned to look back through the threes. I could only just make out the house, but even now my new eyesight could see the finest of details and I'm sure that I could see Edward, staring at me from one of the windows. I ignored him and ran.

For, while I rocketed over, under, and through the thick jade maze at a rate that should have reduced everything around me to a streaky green blur, I could plainly see each tiny leaf on all the small branches of every insignificant shrub that I passed.

The wind of my speed blew my hair out behind me. I kicked off my shoes as I ran, not needing them as the rough forest floor felt like a cushion to my hard feet. I kept waiting to feel winded, but my breath came effortlessly. I waited for the burn to begin in my muscles, My leaping bounds stretched longer as I went further, deep into the forest.

I did make a promise to Edward though, that I wouldn't go anywhere near town and from where I guessed I was, town couldn't be that far away I stopped abruptly the second I decided to stop. I was stood, still and lean, like a stature, frozen in time.

I looked around for a few seconds, I actually hoped I'd see a dear, or an elk and let the hunter I knew as inside takeover but I knew I'd have to track it and kill it. Oh how I wished Edward was here with me, helping me.

But hunting wasn't the only thing on my agenda to do today. And what else I wanted to do he could not know about.

I was thirsty. As soon as I'd started to think about the hunt, the dry burn in my throat was relit, it was all I could think about. Definitely getting worse. I scanned the trees impatiently. Now that I had given the thirst my attention, it seemed to taint every other thought in my head. Even those of my family and their murderers.

I really wanted Edward here now, I thought I'd want to be here alone after what I had heard, but now I felt too alone, I wanted him to hold me while I cried. I could feel the sobs bursting up through my throat but I held it back easily as I allowed the thirst to take control.

I needed to listen first, Edward had always told me he could hear my heartbeat accelerating, maybe I could hear the heart of my pray. I heard the whisper of birds preening their feathers in the treetops, their fluttering heartbeats, the maple leaves scraping together, the faint clicking of ants following each other in a long line up the bark of the nearest tree.

All of it utterly amazing but not what I needed. I needed to search for something specific. I listened out and after a few moments, I heard it. A stream, with a waterfall and there, near the noise of the water, was the splash of lapping tongues, the loud thudding of heavy hearts, pumping thick streams of blood

Blood.

I focused toward the water and found the scent that must have gone with the lapping noise and the pounding heart. Warm, rich and tangy, appealing.

My eyes snapped open.  
_  
Follow your instincts, you're a vampire now. Bella. _I thought.

I took in one deep breath and one deep pull with my nose. I could taste the rich, earthy smell of rot and moss, the small aroma around the rodents, hiding from us, the scary monster stood before them. I found the scent of water which wasn't as plain as I had expected and then another scent. This scent was warm, rich and tangy, almost chewy?

The scent was strong, it made me imagine the old cartoons I watched on the television where the smell would be shown as a hand, gently pulling the chin of the character up in the direction from where it was emitting and the scent would pull them towards it. That's what it was like, but stronger, I wanted to race to the scent than be taken over by it. I wanted it more than anything.

I felt the venom swell in my mouth.

Then I was running. Without thinking about my movements or any consequences of my actions as I trailed down the incline to the narrow meadow where the waterfall splashes and the blood was waiting. My body shifted forward automatically into a low crouch at the edge of the trees. I could see a big buck, two dozen antler points at the top of his head, at the edge of the stream. His tongue lapping back and forth in the water as the long waterfall fell before him. I bit my lip, ready to pounce any second. I leisured myself around the scent of the buck, he was by far the largest and had the most blood

It was mine. Only thirty yards—two or three bounds—between us. I tensed, closed my eyes, pull one long tug of his scent in my nose and was about to let go.

But something else had happened.

A breeze carrying a new scent had caught my attention and taken control.

I didn't stop to think, hurtling out of the trees in a path perpendicular to my original plan, scaring the elk into the forest, racing after a new fragrance so attractive that there wasn't a choice. It was compulsory.

I ran, for maybe ten seconds before I found what my I searched for.

A man.

A human man.

I didn't have chance to stop myself, I didn't want to. I had no control over my limbs, they controlled me but I wanted them too. I broke through the tree line towards the mountainside, a mile in the air was the man, I could see the dark brown of his shirt and denim of his jeans, all the way up there. My fingers unwillingly bet into claws and I kicked off the ground. Throwing myself into the air. My fingers dug into the solid rock, crushing it like it was nothing and I begun to climb.

Seconds past, maybe not even a full second before a feral snarl, similar to one I had heard once, Victoria's snarl when I cut my arm to distract her, a sound similar to that erupted from my lips as if it had broken through them. The hiker looked down, he didn't have time to think wrong place wrong time. I saw the blood rushing through his transparent like skin, I could see the blood, flowing.

The perfection of the sweet aroma wafted from the boy's body in the gentle wind and blew into me. I inhaled once; the pure and true scent of human blood filled me. It's hard to explain to people who aren't... Like me... But, I suppose the best way I could explain it is that I could feel it. The scent of his blood, the texture of it, the consistency, the taste, and the flow of it in his veins all manifesting the certain, scent, flavour. What was it in him that made his blood emanate so strongly from his weak body? To me, blood doesn't have the "copper" smell that I have heard humans use to describe it. I didn't know what the scent matches, it had its own unlike scent that was indescribable except from one word.

Heaven.

I took a hold of his throat with my hand, forcing him to scream-well, a noise that sounded like a scream escaped his throat before my hand closed it off-then, in fear he let go of his rope. The sheer force of my murderous frame had tagged on the rope so much it snapped, and then, we were falling. I didn't care, not one bit. It was easy, effortless for me to wrap my jaw around his throat. The warm, tangy taste of blood entered my mouth and I sucked continuously. I felt myself jerking, forcing my jaw further into the open flesh wound.

Just as he ran dry I let go, and his body fell away from my and faster, I fell in a position that would symbolize Jesus on the cross, but instead my limbs were hard, angry, and my face scrunched up in thirst and anger. His body his the floor with a thump that I knew broke every single bone in his body, his skull, shattered across the floor and I landed, as if I had flown to the floor, like an angel.

Then, the truth of what I just did hit me and I screamed and threw my body away from the corpse. I hit a tree, knocking it over with my strength and then scream at the bang and crack it made, hitting the floor.

Minutes passed and I sat, looking at the hiker, the one I killed.

I had just killed a human.

The thing I wanted to never do, I had done on the first day of my new life.

And...on the last day...of my new life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

Renesmee.

She was all that was on the brain now.

After killing the hiker the burn still scorched at my throat so I hunted, again, and once again, killed though luckily this time I was a jaguar. Not even half as appetizing as human blood, but I'd rather that than the guilt of murder, well, more guilt.

I stood at the tree line, just looking at my home.

Not the Cullen house. That was not my home.

My home. Where Charlie was.

I looked at it from a far but could see every detail. The chipping in the wood panelling. The old shackles on the roof, I could even see clearly the direction of the inside of the smoke, blowing from the chimney. I could see my truck and it almost made me laugh. My old Chevy in the drive way.

It was as if none of it had happened.

As I never got pregnant, and died giving birth to a child who was murdered by my best friend and a pack of werewolves who also went along to kill some more members of my family.

But it did happen. And there was nothing I could do about that..but be sure to join my daughter. But first...

Charlie needed a goodbye.

I felt in control. Perhaps my sense of security was false, but I did feel pretty good about not killing anyone else today. I was positive I could see him, and hug him, and cry with him as I told him the truth about it all. About the Cullen's, the wolves, the Volturi, Victoria, James, Laurent, Riley, the Newborn Army, the pregnancy, the birth, the deaths, Jacobs death, Renesmee, Carlisle, Rose, the wolves, and my turning into a vampire.

He deserved to know. He would be safe though. After today the Volturi will have no need to ever go near him again. I was positive that if I succeeded on with my plans then the remaining Cullen's would leave town, probably. Then Charlie and Sue could live together.

I walked down, slowly out of the trees toward the house. I straightened my dress which had been slightly torn and dirty do to my unfocused killing. I ran my fingers through my hair and then hid it over my shoulders to hide my face.

My face.

My Eyes!

I turned and looked around but then spotted the neighbour's house. I could tell by the empty drive way they were out so I broke in. Easy. Effortless for me to shatter the glass. I found what I was looking for not long later. Sunglasses. Then I looked myself in the mirror.

That was not Bella.

I didn't like it. I wanted to be me as I said goodbye to my father. So I walked into the bedroom of the teenage girl who lived there and stole clothes. I didn't care.

I threw on anything that would make me more like the old me. The best were jeans and long-sleeved shirt. Not the fancy dress I wore while hunting. Then I walked down towards my home.

Undiluted fear ripped through my stomach as the enormity of what I was about to do hit me. I was going to gamble on my iffy self-control with my pure human father as the guinea pig. The promise I made Edward earlier crashed against my ears.

"I won't go near town, I promise!"

I was breaking that promise.

But once again. I didn't really care. I loved Edward but I couldn't go home, I couldn't go back yet. I didn't want to go back because going back meant I'd have to say goodbye and saying goodbye meant I'd have to let her go. I wouldn't do that.

I walked up the steps.

I could hear something, sizzling, the smell, meat? sausages, bacon? he was making Breakfast. I heard him sigh and then grunt. I head the slight sizzling of flesh. I grabbed the door handle and my hand crushed the metal instantly.

Not because of the thirst, but because of worry for Charlie.

"Oh you didn't, you burnt yourself didn't you.'

Sue's voice said from inside.

Sue.

I expected to hate sue, seen as though both of her children were wolves and both had tried to kill my family, one of them was now dead. I didn't have a clue is Seth was alive. Edward didn't say. But no, Sue was human. Innocent tin all of this, just like Charlie would be when I told him.

"Here, keep that cold rag on it." she said.

I let go of the handle, then lifted my hand to the door.

Knock, knock, knock.

I inhaled for what might be the last time.

I heard the thump of his boots and the door opened. His scent his me like a wall, and I immediately wanted to extend my claw like fingers in his direction but I held the firmly at my side.

"Hey." Was all I said through gritted teeth.

Charlie's blank expression told me how off my voice was. His eyes zeroed in on me and widened.

I read the emotions as they scrolled across his face.

Shock. Disbelief. Pain. Loss. Fear. Anger. Suspicion. More pain.

"Is that you, Bella?" he whispered.

"Yep." I winced at my wind-chime voice. "Hi, Dad."He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Your home!" he suddenly exclaimed as he hurried out of the door. I took a step back but found I could only take one. I wanted him there. In my arms.

His fragile arms wrapped around me and I let mine do the same around him. My mouth was bolted shut. I let my head rest on his chest instead of having it near his shoulder, near his neck...near his blood.

"Are you okay?" he demanded.

Physically, yes.

Emotionally however, I was dead.

"Yes." I said.

He pulled back and I noticed the tears rolling down his cheeks and it made my heart lurch, well, if it could. He held me back into another hug and he cried.

"I've tried to get a hold of Carlisle for days, trying to get to you." Then he cried some more. "Bella, there are things you need to know."

I stared, confused? did he know?

"There...there was an accident." he said as we walked up the porch. "Bears in the woods, they've attacked some kids from the reservation."

Oh.

My face remained emotionless.

"They...they got Jacob, Sam and Leah and a few more. I'm sorry , Bells, but they didn't make it." he said.

I could only see my family there though, Carlisle, Rose, Renesmee, I cared not for the mutts. I cried though, sobs burst from me and I held him.

"I-uh-I know, Carlisle told me." I lied as I hugged him and we walked inside. We stood, sobbing for a moment as we held each other and walked further into the house.

"Actually, dad, there is something you need to know, a lot, actually."

I said,

"What is it?" he asked, using his sleeve to wipe his eyes. Then I sniffed up, pretending to snivel but a scent hit me, it was strong, musky and I recognized it despite not knowing what it was.

I stomped forward, probably faster than a human would but I did. I walked straight into the living room where I saw them. In just one second I could see Sue sitting on the armchair. Her long black hair fell past her face but I could still see red round her eye from rubbing away the tears.

Then is aw the other two.

Seth and Embry.

Wolves.

Seth's eyes were also red, as were Embry's, both from crying. Seth saw me, gasped and got to his feet. That young boy I was once friends with no longer existed. He let out a long, furious growl, even in his human form. Embry, now seeing what danger there was copied his movements and range bubbled inside me like fire.

My claws extended.

"Stop!" The voice belonged to Sue. She stood up, standing strong and positive in front of the teenage boys with her back to me?

Not a wise move but I wouldn't hurt her. She had her hands on Seth and Embry's chest, trying to stop them from coming at me. Let them try. This was what I wanted anyway.

"She's one of them now!" Embry shouted.

"It wasn't Bella!" Sue shouted, "Bella was turning while the fight took place, Bella didn't kill any of them!" Sue was sticking up for me. She really was a kind woman, the kind of woman I'd want for Charlie.

"What's going on?" Charlie shouted, worried, but just as he finished the Phone rang, Charlie hesitated at the scene before his eyes but I heard him pick up the phone. Even though my eyes were locked on the Quileute wolves before my eyes I heard everything.

"CHARLIE, GET BELLA OUT OF THE HOUSE! NOW!"" Edwards' worried voice screamed down the phone.

"Edward? what's going on?"

"BELLA! BELLA! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, DON'T DO IT, LEAVE, GO INTO THE WOODS!"

I ignored him.

Alice must have had a vision of what was to come. I just looked at them and the anger was rising. My teeth broke apart and it rumbled up my throat, angry and furious. A long and angry growl.

I let out a growl?

Charlie's expression worried even me but his eyes were locked on us all. He dropped the landline and it landed with a thump.

There was silence.

Sue turned away from the boys and to me. Her eyes traced no fear as she took a hold of my hands in hers, she was warm, and welcoming.

"Bella, Bella, listen to me hunny.' she said. 'It's okay, calm down, you need to go outside before things get worse, I'll come with you." she said, tempted as I was to leave it I could not.

"Sue was right." I said to Seth and Embry. "I wasn't there the night you all decided to kill my baby and my family"

"Baby?" Charlie exclaimed.

"But I wish I was, because I wouldn't have let you go. I would have killed you. There and then."

I said.

"It had to be done." Embry growled. I took a step forward but Sue stood In the way.

"Bella, please?" she said but I gently knocked her to the aide, she tripped over her own feet as I did so but I saw Charlie jump to catch her. She was okay.

"Mom!" Seth roared. Suddenly Seth leaned upwards and I watched as from the centre of his chest thick, brown hairs sprouted and his entire body exploded outwards, and a wolf the size of a car stood in the centre of the room. Snarling at me.

Charlie let out a huge scream, one I knew he could only make if he was really scared. He grabbed Sue and made sure she was behind him. I didn't care anymore. Embry copied Seth's move and just as he phased I threw myself at them.

I didn't have the slightest clue how to fight a human let alone a werewolf but I would do my god damn best. I wrapped my arms around him. Remembering what Jasper had told the wolves last year.

'_Don't let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly.' _I found his rib cage and squeezed but before I could actually break any bones I felt something hit me from the side and I crashed into the coffee table, spreading broken glass fragments and pot and paper everywhere, I was unharmed though and back on my feet.

I turned but the heavy, blunt force of Seth's body hit me again and pined me to the floor, directly in front of the front door.

"Bella!" Charlie screamed my name in worry. Even now when he saw me for what I am. A monster he still scared. I tried to lift myself up but his heavy paws held me back down. I hit the hard floor, close to the front door and looked up and gasped. From across the street, even maybe half a mile into the forest there I could see the flash of bronze from his hair, the shine in his glittering golden eyes. From behind him others emerged. Alice first, then Jasper and Esme and Emmet.

Each one scared and worried but I focused my attention on Edward.

The look of worry smeared across his perfect features.

"Bella!" he shouted as he ran, not far away now. Three seconds until he reached the house but I knew it would be too late. I felt Embry's paws thud across the room until he was standing before me. Seth held me down. I looked at Edward.

"I love you." I whispered just as Embry's long, sharp and ferocious fangs sought out my throat.

Pain.

Of all kinds, it lasted just seconds. My vision, dying away, blurry, dizzy, was almost gone. But I could feel pain. I heard the crack before I felt the pain. Only a second had past and even though I knew in just another half a second I would be dead. I was happy to go.

Just before my vision disappeared I saw the bright orange and red blurs that I knew to be fire, raining down on me. More pain.

I closed my eyes.

_The End. _

**Hey, guys, well it's finished.**

**I really hope those who read it will enjoy it, despite the fact I killed off almost every character in the saga. I really love twilight, and I didn't actually like writing this, because of the terrible things that happened. But I had to think realistically, (That's a bit ironic to say I'm writing a fan fiction) ha-ha but I did have to think about what would happen if that situation really did happen. And if that situation were to happen in the saga, there would be no happy ending. **

**I couldn't have had it where Jake attacked and killed the baby and he got to live. They would have fought, Rosalie and Edward especially, and Bella, stricken with loss would have killed Jacob herself. Of course fighting would break the treaty and war would break out between the Cullen's and Quileute wolves. Jacob not imprinting on Renesmee resulted in a chain of different tragic events, the death of many loved characters, Cullen's, Wolves and Renesmee. These deaths caused Bella to be so distraught she hunted alone, and not having Edward there resulted in her feeding from the human hiker. Being so hurt by everything she went home, to find comfort in the one person she wanted to see. Charlie. Unfortunately for him Embry and Seth were there, with Sue. Another fight broke out and Bella didn't even have chance to fight before...well...you know how it ended. **

**Sorry, but things are the way they are. I really am glad those who like it do. So my first story is finished, but it won't be the last. If you enjoy other things like Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Vampire Diaries, things like that, be sure to return because I will most likely be writing things from their world and defiantly more of twilight. And I'll try hold back from killing them off. ;) I even have a good twilight/Vampire diaries cross over idea already in mind. **

**I really did hope you enjoy it, message me or leave a review if there is something you don't like and I'll explain why it's happened. Thanks for reading. **

**FanWriter. **


End file.
